


[Podfic] Tales Of Wax And Brass

by dodificus



Category: Wonderfalls
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:29:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lion doesn't remember the beginning, but who does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Tales Of Wax And Brass

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tales Of Wax And Brass](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10423) by Schneestern. 



**Length:** 18:24  
 **File Size:** 20 MB (mp3) | 9 MB (m4b)   
**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/3200904081.zip) | [m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201011221.zip)

Podbook by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally posted April 8th 2009 [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/214793.html) at Livejournal Amplificathon


End file.
